disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Motocrossed
Motocrossed! is a 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie (loosely based on the Shakespeare play Twelfth Night) produced by Stu Segall Productions and animation studio Film Roman (one of the few live action projects they have done), about a girl named Andrea Carson who loves motocross, despite the fact that her father finds her unsuited for the sport, being that she is "just a girl". When her twin brother Andrew breaks his leg just before a big race, their father is forced to go to Europe to find a replacement rider. In the meantime, Andrea secretly races in Andrew's place with her mother's help. Plot The fast-moving Carson family gets ready to take on their next challenge as eldest son Andrew "Andy" (Trever O'Brien) gears up for a motocross race with the hopes of winning a corporate sponsorship. Twin sister Andrea "Andy" Carson (Alana Austin) finds herself in a bind when her love for motocross racing provokes her overprotective father, Edward (Timothy Carhart), who is adverse to the idea of his daughter participating in such a dangerous sport, and prefers that she stick to "girl things". When their parents are out of the house for the day, Andrea and Andrew decide to have a friendly race on the family track. While racing, Andrew ends up losing control of his bike, causing him to be thrown off and crash into the fence, injuring his knee which renders him unable to race in the Cup. Edward is forced to quit his job, dipping into the family's finances to find a replacement rider from Europe. Fueled by her desire to get on the track and feeling guilty over her brother's injury, Andrea formulates a plan to masquerade as her brother, to which Andrew reluctantly agrees. Andrea is "welcomed" by unfriendly competition and comes back home with a scrape on her arm, which makes her mother, Geneva (Mary-Margaret Humes), suspicious. After dragging the answer out of youngest son Jason (Scott Terra) and a whole night to think it over, Geneva secretly (and reluctantly) agrees to let Andrea race in Andrew's place. The catch, however, is that this all needs to happen behind Edward's back, and before he comes home with a replacement rider. Andrea and her mother arrive at the race venue and register under her brother's name, "Andy". In spite of her initial confidence, Andrea learns the hard way that competition is fierce, and finishes last in her first race. Thinking that Andrea is a guy, competitor Dean Talon (Riley Smith) takes notice when the "lapper" garners the attention of several young women, finding it unbelievable that a 125 rider is getting looks. Dean, knowing that "Andrew" needs help with riding, offers to help the rookie in exchange for advice on his crush, Faryn Henderson (Katherine Ellis). Andrea quickly finds herself falling for Dean, who she reluctantly helps win Faryn's shallow affection. Her training also pays off when she places 7th in a following race. Still on the up-and-up, she takes 3rd place in the following race, only to be caught by her angry father immediately after when he arrives unexpectedly and orders Geneva and Andrea back home. Edward has now found a replacement rider from France, René Cartier (Michael Cunio). His arrogance immediately fouls up the room, and things are no better when he is offered a stay at the Carson home. He is especially poorly-received by Andrea after he tries to hit on her, and treats her brothers with disrespect. After some research, Andrea learns that Cartier has garnered a bad reputation for his harsh, underhanded, and dangerous behavior on the track, but when Andrew brings it to Edward's attention, he says that an aggressive rider is what the family needs at the moment. Andrea finds no further solace when she finds Cartier talking with Art Henderson, a competitor, though she is only given a scolding by Edward when he sees the two of them arguing over it. Back at camp after talking with Geneva, Edward begins to realize how much racing really means to Andrea and the support the rest of the family has given her. He finds Andrea arguing with Cartier; Andrea says that she's only trying to help her family, and Cartier rudely tells her to back off before shoving her. Edward sees it and runs over to them, firing Cartier. He and Andrea then go for a walk where Edward tells her that he is proud of her for bringing Carson Racing to where it is now, and allows her to do the final race. On the final race, Andrea and Cartier, now racing under Art Henderson Racing, find themselves fighting fiercely for the finish. When Cartier fumbles on a turn, Andrea takes the victory and finishes 1st in the final lap. However, an angry Cartier exposes her during a live interview, much to the shock of the entire community and Dean's dismay. A heated argument between the Carson family and Art Henderson Racing gets under way about disqualifying Andrea; Henderson says that a girl isn't allowed to compete, which Geneva argues, saying that she read the rulebook and it doesn't mention anywhere about girls not being allowed to race. Henderson then tries to argue that Andrea wasn't registered and Geneva pulls out the registration form showing that Andrea did register under "Andy Carson", as it's short for Andrea. Barbara Rollins (Aloma Wright), the corporate CEO, expresses her inspiration at Andrea's actions. She is inspired that a woman "came on top in a man's sport," and not only allows Andrea to retain her title, but also awards the entire Carson family a full factory sponsorship. Back at home, Geneva surprises the kids with the news that they have the privilege of hiring a 250 rider for the next race. Already having someone in mind, she tells Andrea to interview the new rider. Upon walking outside, Andrea finds Dean and learns that he had signed onto their team, and challenges him to a race. Release Information Motocrossed! premiered nationwide on the Disney Channel on February 16, 2001 at 7 PM EST. The movie was released to VHS on January 8, 2002. Cast * Alana Austin - Andrea 'Andy' Carson * Riley Smith - Dean Talon * Mary-Margaret Humes - Geneva Carson * Trever O'Brien - Andrew Carson * Timothy Carhart - Edward Carson * Scott Terra - Jason Carson * Michael Cunio - Rene Cartier * Mark Curry - Bob Arness * Dwight Ketchum - Donny Barrett * Katherine Ellis- Faryn Henderson (as Kate Ellis) * A.J. Buckley - Jimmy Bottles External links * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:2001 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Films featuring Sports